Vehicles are available in many different shapes and sizes. Vehicles, regardless of their shape or size have limits on available cargo space within the vehicle. In order to expand upon this limited cargo space, cargo accessory systems have been developed to create additional cargo capacity for vehicles. These cargo accessories are typically capable of carrying additional items/cargo on exterior portions of vehicles, relieving vehicles of some of their cargo restraints.
Many vehicles utilize hitch receivers attached to the frame of the vehicle and extend immediately below the bumper and from the rear of the vehicle. These hitch receivers were traditionally used to tow towed vehicles. However, to expand the cargo carrying capacity of vehicles, hitch receivers were utilized to secure cargo accessory systems to the vehicle. In fact, many users never use their hitch receivers to tow a vehicle, but instead use it exclusively with cargo accessory systems. These cargo accessory systems operatively attach to a hitch receiver of a vehicle in a variety of ways. Such cargo accessory systems typically extend from the rear of the vehicle and may be used to carry a wide variety of cargo and come in many different configurations.
While the towing capacity (tongue load (vertical weight load) and maximum towed vehicle weight (horizontal weight load)) for towing a towed vehicle of a particular hitch receiver attached to a vehicle is typically known, the appropriate weight capacity for a hitch receiver with a cargo accessory system attached is typically not known. The forces applied to the hitch receiver and cargo accessory system are different than those applied to a hitch receiver towing a towed vehicle. The towing capacity of the hitch receiver is typically defined as it primarily involves lateral push-pull forces. Cargo accessory systems involve different and additional physical forces not otherwise present in towing vehicles or of limited concern in towing vehicles. For example, cargo accessory systems put torque on the hitch receiver, extend in a cantilever fashion out from the hitch receiver creating a moment arm that applies more force, and may allow cargo to be positioned in a manner where additional or varying forces apply to the hitch receiver.
Moreover, the operation of the vehicle causes the cargo accessory system to apply additional forces to the hitch receiver. The vehicle braking, hitting pot holes, and going over speed bumps may double or even triple the force of the load applied to the hitch receiver and cargo accessory system. In many circumstances wheels are not used to bear loads on the cargo accessory systems as is the case of trailers or towed vehicles, forces have to be borne by the hitch receiver, which creates a different set of forces.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that accounts for the various forces applied to the hitch receiver during operation in determining the appropriate cargo carrying capacity of a specific cargo accessory system and the corresponding hitch receiver. Further, there is a need for a system that identifies the applicable cargo carrying capacity of a particular cargo accessory system and a particular hitch receiver. Further still, there is a need for a system that matches the appropriate cargo accessory system with those hitch receivers for which it may be appropriately used.